degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summertime/@comment-7681542-20130704213245
This came from the Karys Degrassi blog and I kinda agree with it. He makes some good points. If there’s one thing I can count on, it’s that I know the Degrassi fandom will always blow Eclare out of proportion, whether it’s a passionate Eclare fangirl or someone who hates Eclare with every fiber of their being. Eclare barely did anything in season 12. They immediately got back together in 1201, and though they appeared in quite a few episodes together they spent most of Showdown doing their own separate things (something the writers had a couple of the ships on this show doing during that period). Eclare didn’t face any major relationship turmoil until Bitter Sweet Symphony (a friendly reminder that a whole 30 episodes passed before this). Their breakdown in Ray of Light is a situation where if you put yourself in each of their shoes, it’s easy to understand where they’re both coming from. That doesn’t excuse the fact that neither communicated their feelings well (something that can happen in even the greatest of relationships), and it definitely doesn’t excuse Eli’s naked outburst for which he STILL hasn’t apologized. Every time I hear someone say “Degrassi is The Eclare Show” I roll my eyes because it’s a load of crap. Drianca was the most prominent ship on this show in seasons 11 and 12. They got caught up in a gang feud where Bianca killed someone, Drew was nearly killed (and Adam got shot), and the strain of the situation contributed to their breakup. They did get back together, but not before lots of tension between Bianca and Katie…oh and there was that thing where Drew drunkenly slept with the girl he was supposed to break up with so that he could get back with Bianca. Drianca eventually got engaged and even ran off to Vegas, coming *this close* to being only the fourth Degrassi couple (composed of primary characters) to have ever gotten married in the 30+ year history of the Degrassi franchise. Degrassi spends two years putting Drianca through all of that, yet no one says a word. Eclare has sex on prom night and suddenly the show is unrealistic and playing favorites. I do not ship Eclare. However, just as some of the Eclare fanbase can be biased to the point where it negatively clouds their judgement regarding Eclare, the other side can be just as biased to the point where they unfairly criticize Eclare when said criticism is unnecessary (something I had to witness a lot of in a season where Eclare’s relationship drama was kept at its lowest point since the ship was created in The Boiling Point). What season 12 has taught me is that the fandom is still in the fandom’s own head when it comes to this ship, and I’m not sure why that’s the case since Eclare’s been around for nearly three years…everyone on both sides should’ve grown out of the “let’s lose our freakin minds when it comes to Eclare” phase by now.